1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot covers and, in particular, to covers for a foot prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional prosthetic foot designs are sometimes enclosed in a cosmesis or cover to improve the aesthetic appeal of the prosthesis, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,612 to Arbogast et al. Some conventional cosmesis designs have the shape of a human foot and are made, for example, of rubber or other flexible materials, which provide additional cushion to the prosthesis during use. However, conventional cosmeses are not designed enhance the performance of the prosthesis based on the nature and impact-level of the expected use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved foot cover that can be used in combination with a prosthesis to achieve a desired performance based on the impact-level of the expected use.